familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Manning (1614-1691)
}} Biography 1634 Immigrant to America 1638 English Immigrant to America with his Parents - William Manning (Jr.) came with his father to the Massachusetts Bay Colony in approximately 1634. It is not known whether they traveled on the same ship. Immediately following their arrival in the Colony, the Manning family took temporary lodgings in Roxbury for nine or ten weeks. Being of some means (by modern standards probably comfortable middle class), they soon purchased property in Cambridge (a house and garden), together with some outlying land for crops and such. They are descended from an ancient family who had their early origin in Germany and went over, in the 4th century, from Saxony to England. Cambridge Estate William Manning Jr. remained at Cambridge in a house located at the southeast corner of Dunster and South Streets, diagonally across from a warehouse he also owned. He married Dorothy (whose maiden name is no longer known) at a date which is uncertain. William Jr. was a very successful merchant, and became one of the most respected members of the Cambridge community. 1672 Rebuilding of Harvard College Perhaps the crowning achievement of his life was the rebuilding of Harvard College (1672-1682). ' Harvard was founded at Cambridge in 1636. The original College building was in need of serious repair by 1672, and in that year, the General Court of the colony appointed William Manning Jr., and a church deacon named John Cooper, to oversee the task of rebuilding Harvard College. Of the two, Mr. Manning was to manage the business of rebuilding, while Deacon Cooper was to officially represent the Church. The task was difficult almost beyond imagining. Funding for the project was raised by subscription at all the surrounding parishes, whose needs for ordained ministers were met exclusively by Harvard. It was Mr. Manning's task to convert their promises into negotiable currency, contract with craftsmen for the work required, and in general oversee the entire task. Collecting on these pledges required considerable creativity. Often poor, the parishes could only pay in goods, such as pigs, chickens, or grain. Managing the construction became an exercise in trade and barter, requiring excellent business skills. At the same time, persuading the parishes to make good on their pledges required much political skill, as many were unwilling or unable to fulfill their promises. He accomplished this task with such resounding success that his reputation in the community was elevated until he was perhaps one of its most respected members. In matters of business and money, he was trusted implicitly by all of Cambridge. The building was opened in 1677, and commencement exercises from the College were held there in that year. Completely finished in 1682, the building was named Harvard Hall. It measured 42 feet by 99 feet and was four stories tall. It stood for 82 years, until destroyed by fire on Jan. 24, 1764. A modern building, also named Harvard Hall, stands on the site. Church Service William Manning Jr. was often chosen for public office in the Colony. He was a Selectman (a member of their legislative body), and served as an official emissary of the Church to England, in the recruiting of important new ministers. He died "full of years and honors", an ancestor to be proud of. He was one of the chief men of Cambridge, a merchant, largely engaged in navigation, and a member of the first church, as messenger of which he was sent to England in 1669 to invite the Reverend Urian Oakes to become its pastor. William Jr. died at Cambridge on March 14, 1691, at the age of 77. Dorothy died on July 26, 1692, at the age of 80. They are buried side by side in the old cemetery at Christ Church, near Harvard Square. Their tombstones may still be seen there. Gravestone Old Burying Ground, Cambridge MA. Inscription: "Here lyes the body of William Manning aged 76 years Deceased the 14 of March 1690" That translates to 14 Mar 1691 on today's common calendar. Marriage & Family Married about 1643 in Cambridge MA to Dorothy Adams (1612-1692). There is no verification of the identity of his wife other than her name is Dorothy and she was probably born in England. William Jr. and Dorothy Manning had six children. # 'Samuel Manning (1644-1711) - prominent settler of Billerica MA. Home attacked twice in 1675 King Philip's War. He was born on July 24, 1644. Samuel would carry on the Manning name, establish a family home at Billerica, Massachusetts, and father 14 children, among them 7 sons. # Sarah Manning (1681-1709) - md (1) Mr Bull and (2) Mr Chadwick. # Hannah Manning (c1647) - # John Manning (1648-1678) - lived to the age of 29. He never married. # Mary Manning (c1649-) - References * William Manning 1614 List of Famous Descendants * Manning Family History